


Ti porterò a casa

by MaryFangirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Richonne - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Ed è tentato di dirglielo, proprio lì, per la prima volta...che lui è interamente suo, per l'eternità. </i><br/>(Rick e Michonne si dicono 'Ti amo' per la prima volta).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ti porterò a casa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll Carry You Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275023) by [reciprocityfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reciprocityfic/pseuds/reciprocityfic). 



È arrabbiato, ciecamente arrabbiato, e la sua rabbia si intensifica a ogni secondo in cui lei non è lì, in cui lei non c'è. Tutti tentano di calmarlo – Daryl gli parla con un tono più gentile e rassicurante di quanto Rick pensasse fosse capace, Carol escogita dei piani con Jesus e Sasha e Abraham e lo guarda con un'espressione fredda e di acciaio che tenta di assicurarlo che non gliela faranno passare franca, che li troveranno, li uccideranno, e la riporteranno a casa.  
Ma i loro tentativi sono infruttuosi senza che lei sia presente per placare la sua furia. Lei è l'unica che, per molto tempo, abbia avuto effetto sulle sue emozioni, anche prima del dentifricio e delle mentine e di quella notte sul divano. E senza di lei, la furia cresce e cresce senza restrizioni, come un'erbaccia insidiosa.   
Tutti tentano di calmarlo. Tranne Glenn, che è seduto in un angolo della stanza, una mano sul ginocchio di una commossa e incinta Maggie. I loro occhi si incontrano brevemente, e Glenn gli porge il più lieve dei cenni. Tra i due passano parole che non hanno bisogno di essere pronunciate, e Rick sa che lui capisce. Perché, nemmeno una settimana prima, era stato lui a trovarsi in quella posizione, no? Vuoto, impotente, senza nient'altro da fare che sperare e pregare un Dio che aveva da tanto tradito quel mondo che tutto si risolvesse per il meglio.   
La rabbia di Rick si moltiplica esageratamente quando il gruppo che sta pianificando solleva lo sguardo dalla loro mappa improvvisata e dice agli altri che non possono andarsene, che devono aspettare qualche ora così che il loro arrivo sia coperto dalla notte, proprio come l'ultima volta, quando avevano portato la falsa testa di Gregory.   
Lui marcia al loro tavolo, agguanta le loro carte con le mani tese, le getta in faccia ad Abraham e sta assolutamente per esplodere quando Daryl corre e gli avvolge il corpo con le braccia, gli mormora docilmente all'orecchio che hanno ragione, che devono comportarsi in modo intelligente. Che lei merita la loro scaltrezza.  
Quindi Daryl lo riaccompagna a casa, lo spinge dentro e gli dice di riposare prima che inizino. Tenta di convincerlo che è quello che gli servirà. E poi Daryl crolla sui gradini dell'ingresso, e spedisce Carl sul retro, per assicurarsi che non faccia nulla di avventato, come decidere di uscire da solo e farsi ammazzare.  
"Non essere stupido" dice Daryl con tono strascicato prima che Rick, riluttante, chiuda la porta. "Lei non ha bisogno della tua stupidità adesso"  
Allora va al piano di sopra, entra nella sua (loro) stanza, si sdraia sul letto e allunga la mano sul lato di lei, freddo e ordinato e vuoto. Chiude gli occhi, trattiene le lacrime, e si promette che non piangerà finché lei non sarà ritornata fra le sue braccia, salva e calda e amata.  
Ma non riesce a riposare, naturalmente. Perché ogni minuto che scatta è un altro minuto in cui potrebbe essere troppo tardi. Quindi si alza, vaga nella stanza come un selvaggio per circa quindici minuti, contempla di strisciare fino a una finestra e buttarsi, prima di decidere di andare a parlare con suo figlio.  
Quando la porta sul retro scricchiola, Carl sobbalza, si volta e fulmina suo padre.  
"Non farmi puntare la pistola su di te. Non voglio farlo, ma se devo, lo farò"  
In qualche modo Rick trova la forza di roteare gli occhi al cielo.  
"Rilassati. Sono uscito per parlarti"  
Si siedono sull'erba, e Rick solleva le gambe, appoggiando gli avambracci sulle ginocchia. Avverte lo sguardo di Carl su di sé.  
"Cosa?" grugnisce.  
"E' così che ti senti ogni volta che Judith e io siamo nei guai? O la mamma, quando era viva?"  
"Più o meno" risponde tranquillamente. "Ovviamente amo te e Judith in maniera diversa rispetto a tua madre o Michonne"  
Fa fisicamente male dire il suo nome ad alta voce.  
"E per quanto riguarda loro due, invece? È lo stesso?"  
"Più o meno" ripete. "Ogni relazione è...unica. Provi lo stesso tipo d'amore, ma in modi diversi"  
"La ami, però. No? Michonne, intendo"  
Si ferma. Il suo cuore si ferma e poi riparte a doppia velocità, fa così profondamente male da desiderare di raggomitolarsi e morire.  
"Sì" sussurra, la voce si spezza. Solleva lo sguardo al cielo, alza le mani e le sfrega sul volto. "Sì, la amo"  
Carl annuisce.  
"Staremo bene" dichiara. "Qualsiasi cosa succeda, staremo bene"  
Rick lo guarda, in parte sorridendo solidale, ma per la prima volta da tempo, non sa se sia vero. Non sa se sopravviverà di nuovo a quel tipo di perdita. Dovrà, ovviamente, per il bene dei suoi figli. Ma non sa come sarà lui. Chi sarà lui.  
Chiude gli occhi, promettendosi che non piangerà. Non ancora.

 

Infrange quella promessa, più o meno. È incapace di aspettare fino a quando la stringe.  
Invece, le lacrime iniziano a rotolare lungo le sue guance non appena la tocca, non appena rimuove la corda che le lega le caviglie e quella intorno ai polsi. Toglie l'orribile cencio nero dalla sua bocca, e lei lo fissa, gli occhi larghi, come se non potesse credere che lui sia qui, che lei stia bene.  
Mormora tremante, con voce rauca, "Rick".  
E per questo lui singhiozza, attirandola fra le braccia, reggendola sul proprio petto, e cullandola avanti e indietro, troppo in fretta per essere calmante. Al contrario, la velocità è l'evidenza di quanto gli sia mancata, di quanto abbia bisogno di lei, di quanto la proteggerà in ogni momento per i prossimi anni che trascorreranno su questa Terra apocalittica.  
Lei canta il suo nome ancora e ancora, come se fosse l'unica parola che conosce.  
E lui è tentato di dirglielo, proprio lì, per la prima volta, che la ama. Che l'ha sempre amata e che l'amerà sempre e che lui è interamente suo, per l'eternità.   
Le parole sono sulla sua lingua, ma le reprime. Perché non vuole che lei pensi che siano dette sull'onda della disperazione, o nel turbinio di un dolce sollievo. Vuole che sappia che la ama non perché non c'era, o perché l'ha salvata, ma perché è lei.  
Porta due dita sotto il suo mento e le solleva il viso che era appoggiato al proprio cuore martellante, studia i suoi occhi e sa che lei è consapevole dei suoi sentimenti, non ha bisogno di alcuna affermazione al momento. Tutto ciò che le serve è che lui la stringa e la baci e le menta, dicendole che tutto andrà bene per il resto delle loro vite.  
Ed è questo che fa. Posa le labbra sulla sua testa, e sospira.

 

La porta in braccio fino a casa quella sera, perché vuole farlo e perché la ama. Lei è così stanca da concordare, con un sorriso che fa gonfiare il suo cuore di dieci misure. Cammina lungo le strade vuote con lei fra le braccia, l'aria fredda della serata autunnale accarezza le loro pelli, e lui desidera che quella strada non termini mai, che possano rimanere fermi in questo momento per sempre, le mani di lei attorno al suo collo, il viso seppellito nell'incavo della sua spalla, i residui del suo sorriso ancora presenti agli angoli delle sue labbra.  
Ma la strada termina, e lui attraversa la porta d'ingresso della loro casa. Daryl è in cucina, sgranocchia qualcosa che Carol ha preparato, e gli passano accanto dirigendosi verso le scale. Un raro sorriso appare sul volto di Daryl, e porge alla coppia un piccolo cenno con la mano.  
Gli occhi di Michonne sono chiusi, e non lo vede, ma Rick sì, e sorride di rimando.  
Quando raggiungono la loro stanza, lui l'appoggia delicatamente sul letto. Denise l'ha controllata – le sue condizioni di salute sono perfette, un altro miracolo nella serie dei miracoli avvenuti quel giorno. Ma è ancora dolorante, quindi lui si comporta in maniera incredibilmente gentile. La spoglia dei suoi vecchi abiti sporchi e la lascia nuda sul letto. Non in senso sessuale, ma in un modo che le comunica di essere al sicuro, che lui è lì, che lei è a casa.   
Sulla strada del ritorno le aveva chiesto se volesse fare una doccia, con la promessa di assisterla, se lei avesse voluto. Ma lei aveva scosso il capo, dicendo che ci sarebbe stato tempo per la doccia, le parole e il cibo e la guarigione, ma al momento, voleva soltanto dormire.  
Quindi getta di lato il piumino e poi si ficca sotto le coperte. Si stende sul fianco, si volta verso il lato di lui, e lui si toglie i propri vestiti prima di raggiungerla sotto le lenzuola.  
Lei lo fissa, come se lo stesse rivedendo per la prima volta. Lui allunga le braccia, intreccia le loro dita insieme.  
"Che c'è?" domanda a voce alta.  
"Niente" lo rassicura, un altro sorriso appare sul suo volto. "E' solo che mi sei mancato. Tutto qui"  
Lui si porta le sue mani alla bocca, posando le labbra sulle sue dita in un modo che dice 'Mi sei mancata anche tu. Più di quanto potrai mai sapere'.  
Rimangono stesi per qualche istante in silenzio, tenendosi le mani, godendosi la reciproca presenza. Una domanda gorgoglia sulle labbra di lui. Esita.  
"So che abbiamo concordato di non parlarne, per ora. Ma voglio chiederti solo una cosa, se ti sta bene"  
Lei chiude gli occhi, fa un profondo respiro prima di annuire.  
"Eri spaventata?" sussurra. "Quando ti hanno presa – quando ti avevano – eri spaventata?"  
Lei guarda in basso, stringe un po' più forte le sue mani. Infine risponde, "No."  
"Come?" domanda lui immediatamente. Il concetto gli è incomprensibile. Lui sarebbe terrorizzato – di non esserci per i suoi figli, per lei, per la sua famiglia acquisita. Di doversi affidare a qualcun altro affinché li protegga, e che questo qualcun altro non li ami abbastanza, non svolga un lavoro abbastanza buono. E che questo qualcun altro lasci che succeda loro qualcosa.   
La sua semplice risposta interrompe i suoi pensieri.  
"Sapevo che saresti venuto"  
Lui si ferma, la fissa per un momento, meravigliato e incredulo. Avverte le lacrime riempire i propri occhi, e poi si getta su di lei, teneramente per poter supportare il proprio peso, e la bacia, con foga. Come se non l'avesse mai baciata prima e come se non la bacerà mai più.   
"Ti amo" proclama, l'acqua salata riga il suo viso, gocciola e termina sulle guance di lei. Si abbassa e la bacia di nuovo.  
"Così tanto" dice contro le sue labbra. "Ti amo così tanto"  
Lei scosta il suo volto dal proprio, e lui va brevemente nel panico prima di vedere il suo sguardo, come se lui fosse la cosa più preziosa rimasta al mondo. Non lo è, ma ringrazia qualsiasi alto potere possa esserci perché lei lo pensi.  
Lei stringe il suo viso, con le dita traccia le sue guance, lungo la sua mascella, e asciuga le lacrime con i pollici.  
"Ti amo anch'io" esala, e la silenziosa gioia che adorna i suoi lineamenti gli fa torcere lo stomaco nel migliore dei modi. Non riesce a trattenersi dal sorridere, e non riesce a trattenersi dal pensare a quella notte sul divano accaduta non tanto tempo prima, c'erano le stesse espressioni sui loro volto. E lui fa la stessa cosa di allora.   
Si abbassa e la bacia.


End file.
